How To Make Harry Potter Characters Mad?
by Regretful Sorrows
Summary: Since my "Make Yu-Gi-Oh! Mad" Story was a huge success, I decided to make a Harry Potter version.
1. Chapter 1

Since _Make Yu-Gi-Oh! Mad _is my most popular so far, I thought I'd do a Harry Potter version of it.

WARNING: CONTAINS DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

_**Harry**_

1. Tell him Ron died.

2. Give him a fake invitation to Ginny & Draco's wedding.

3. Show him the Harry/Snape fanfics he's involved in.

4. Keep calling him The Boy Who Lived.

5. Tell him Cho was using him to make herself feel better.

6. Tell him we like him more with Luna.

7. Tell him Lily Luna isn't his, she is Goyle's.

8. Keep reminding him that Sirius died because of him.

9. And also keep reminding him that it was his fault half the students at Hogwarts died.

10. Tell him anyone could have defeated Voldemort using Malfoy's wand.

_**Ron**_

1. Go tell Lavender that he still loves her.

2. Give him all details about how Harry & Ginny conceived James, Albus & Lily.

3. Whenever he gets a new wand, break it.

4. Send him pictures of Voldemort.

5. Keep saying the word "Voldemort" whenever you could.

6. Leave him a note saying you know about his secret affair with Padma Patil.

7. Tell Hermione about that secret affair.

8. Each time Ron & Hermione start snogging somewhere, walk into them & yell: "MY EYES!"

9. He has to know that's his daughter is attracted to a Malfoy. (And that's the truth)

10. Tell him Dumbledore gave him that thing that emits this light ball because he knew what a jealous baby he was.

* * *

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Harry Potter Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Oh, really?

WARNING: CONTAINS DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS.

* * *

**_Hermione_**

1. Each time anyone asks a question, give a wrong answer.

2. Keep abusing House Elves.

3. On Halloween, dye your hair brown & make it very bushy. It'll be better if you put on some horrible make-up. When anyone asks about your costume, tell them you're dressed like her.

4. Replace all her uniforms with really small ones that will really show off her body.

5. Then, In Potions Class, drop your pen on propose & ask her to pick it up. Make sure Snape is watching.

6. Make her bald.

7. Keep calling her Herm-own-ny, especially in front of Ron.

8. Since she & Vicky are only _friends_, steal all the letters he sends her & give them to Ron.

9. Force her to kiss a girl in front of the whole school.

10. Force Hogwarts to close down the Library.

_**Ginny**_

her Harry is very scared of having to marry her. When she asks why, tell her it's because he's afraid of the Bat Bogey Hex.

2. Make some Polyjuice Potion & pretend to be Harry. Go break up with her.

3. Repeat that everyday.

4. Invite Cho Chang to dinner every week.

5. Invite Fleur along with Cho.

6. Cut her hair when she's sleeping & make it longer on side than the other.

7. Send Death Threats through owls to Harry every single day.

8. Keep reminding her of the little role she had in the Great Battle Of Hogwarts.

9. Keep reminding her of the fact that she has 6 brothers, no wait, 5 brothers.

10. Dye her hair blue. Then say it looks nice.

* * *

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Harry Potter Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ha-ha-ha.

WARNING: CONTAINS DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS.

* * *

**Fred**

1. Make sure he knows the fact that George married Angelina.

2. And the fact that little brother, Ron, chose to name his son Hugo rather than Fred.

3. Dye his hair silver.

4. Repeat every word he says.

5. Show him the relationships he's involved in.

6. Tell him JKR always knew she'd kill him, not George, but she never knew why him. So, technically, she killed him for no reason.

7. George is the only one who couldn't move on, everyone else (Even Molly) did.

8. We like Fred/Wormtail more than Fred/George.

9. We like Fred/Percy more than Fred/Angelina

10. Ignore him. All the time.

**George**

1. Fred died. Boo Hoo.

2. Make him Prefect.

3. Angelina is probably using him as a replacement of Fred.

4. Yell at him rather than talking in a normal volume. If he asks why, tell him you're not sure he can hear you with one ear.

5. Steal stuff from his shop. If he catches you, throw it at him. (I wonder if it'll explode).

6. Force him to give Harry the 10'000 galloens back.

7. Force him to wear Ron's dressrobes all the time.

8. Suggest he replaces his lost ear with a silver one. (Like what Wormtail did to his lost hand).

9. Each time he & Ron are standing, point out that he is much shorter.

10. We all know he can't think of cool jokes without Fred.

* * *

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Harry Potter Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Dear people-who-will-sue-me-if-I-don't-say-this: I do not own.

WARNING: CONTAINS DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS.

* * *

**_Neville_**

1. What the hecky is Herbology?

2. Trick him into marrying Professor Sprout. (I am not sure that'll make him angry or not.)

3. We all know about his undying love for Snape. (What proves it is that he liked seeing Snape in a dress)

4. His Grandma smells like garbage.

5. "Harry killed a Basilisk in second year, with the sword, in Dumbledore's office!" Thanks for reminding us, Neville, because that's a thing anyone could forget.

6. If Ginny knew Harry didn't have a date for the Yule Ball, she wouldn't have gone with Neville in the first place.

7. I don't why Hannah Abott agreed to marry him, either.

8. "I can not wish the Professor _love_, mother" Aww, see? Even Albus Potter doesn't like him!

9. Why don't you go fetch other dead bodies, Neville? It looks like you're good at that.

10. I'm sorry. But who the heck has a family name like "Long-Bottom"….. ??

* * *

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Harry Potter Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


End file.
